


Wolves

by GoddessNyx (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya doesn’t go away, F/M, Jon doesn’t go to the wall, Some angst, Stark Siblings - Freeform, Then fluff, alternative final - I don’t fuck with that ending, direwolves, sansa was right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GoddessNyx
Summary: I don’t like season 8, especially the part where they separated the Starks. So here’s my AU for that ending.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Wolves

‘You were right.’

He whispered this words and she almost could not hear him. It was a confession, a confession full of hurt and sadness, a confession marked by the wish of going back in time and doing things all over again.

_______

The four remaining Starks were in the main Hall of Winterfell, only the hearth lighting the room. Bran was in his wheelchair, looking outside the window, to the stars. Arya’s face was still with some scars, scars made by the fires that burned the entire city of King’s Landing. Her eyes were haunted and she was more quiet than before, only talking to her siblings. Jon’s eyes were also haunted, but there’s regret, shame and sadness in there as well. Sansa was shocked, angry and crushed at the cruelty that the Dragon Queen showed not even six moons before.

After Jon killed Daenerys, her followers (how could someone still defend her?) tried to have him executed, but the Starks and the North refused. He was one of them, a part of the pack, and the South would never harm them again. After days and days of discussion, the most powerful lords of each region decided to break the Seven Kingdoms apart, and the Iron Throne was burned with what was left of Cersei’s wildfire.

Now, the four living Starks, alongside their four direwolves, were sitting in the Great Hall of their home, trying to discover what they are to do. So much has happen, so much pain and blood and loss, that they do not know how to move on. Or if they will ever be able to move on.

___________

Sansa couyld not quite believe in what Jon had just said, and stayed speechless for some moments. She did not know what he was referring to, and above all, what he meant with those words.

‘You were right.’ He repeated, but in a stronger tone. ‘About Daenerys. You warned me about her, warned us, and no one listened to you.’

It took a little while for Sansa to answer Jon. She was stunned by what he told her; she herself had questioned over and over why he, no one, listened what she had to say about Daenerys, but never thought that someone would admit it out loud. Sansa knew from the moment she met the Dragon Queen that the daughter of Aerys was just like her father, and was terrified when no one saw the same as she did: someone who just had power because of her dragons and that had no idea of how to rule and no intentions of knowing it.

‘It’s not your fault.’ She answered, surprising them all. Arya rose her eyes to look at her sister, and Sansa saw some kindness there. The youngest Stark girl was the only person who listened to Sansa, and Gods, how much she wished that they were as close in their childhood as they were as adults. ‘She was good at convincing people that she would be a good Queen. You weren’t the only one who believed in her.’

‘I wasn’t, but I was the one who gave my crown up for her.’ Jon answered, and his voice was full of pain, pain caused by the fact that he gave up the North, gave up what his brother died fighting for, what he and Sansa fought for together and what the North most wanted. 

‘She would have taken it anyway.’ Sansa said, a truth that she knew since Daenerys came into her castle. ‘If you had not bend the knee to her, she would have blackmailed us, or come here and burn the North until we gave up our independence.’

No one said anything for some time. Arya was looking at the fire, and Bran had not moved. The castle was quiet, as everyone, except the four of them, was already asleep.

‘I want to apologise to you.’ Sansa said. Somehow, Jon knows that’s him that she’s talking to, even if she didn’t say his name. It is as if he knows her regrets, as if he knows what’s in her head. ‘For revealing how you are to Tyrion. I promised that I would tell no one, and I broke that promise.’

‘Why did you do that?’ He asked simply.

‘When I was taking to Tyrion, I saw fear in his eyes.’ She started. ‘Tyrion was the only one who defended me from Joffrey, calling him stupid and a vicious King in his face. I never saw fear in his face then, not even when all of the King’s Guard was ready to kill him. He stood up to Cersei, Tywin, Varys and Littlefinger, and I never saw anything but strengh in his eyes. But when we were talking that day, I understood that he was completely afraid of Daenerys.’

‘Tyrion never told me this in this same words, but I understood that he was only standing with Daenerys out of fear. That he did not think that she would be a good Queen, but he had no choice in following her. I saw this man that had screamed at his father, the most powerful man in Westeros at the time, in a trial for his life afraid that Daenerys would kill him. Afraid that if he did one thing wrong, she would burn him alive. Burn us all alive. Burn anyone who dared to make a single move against her alive.’

‘So I knew that we could not have her on the Throne, no if we wanted to be alive. I didn’t know what would happen when she conquered the Iron Throne, I did not know what she would do with you.’

‘With me?’ Jon asked again. He looked calmer, and Sansa was glad that he hadn’t punch her while she was taking. ‘Why me?’

‘She loved you, aye.’ Sansa answered. Even if it pained her to say it, she knew it was the truth, and it had to be said. ‘But she knew that you are a Stark as well, and that we are your family. If you didn’t take her side, if you did not agree in becoming her King or did anything to protect the North, she would see it as a threat. Also, you were the right heir to the Iron Throne. You are a man, and she was a woman. If she hadn’t died and had made herself Queen, there could be people who said that you were the legitimate heir, not her, and throw her aside.’

Again, they were all silent for some time. When Sansa had said that Daenerys had loved him, Jon had looked disgusted, mad at such idea. Now, he was looking at her with something in his eyes that was different from before, and she could not understand what it was.

‘I did not love her.’ He said suddenly, and all of them looked at Jon. ‘I thought I did, but I was wrong. She’s not the one I love.’

Arya smiled, as if she knew who was referring to. She stood up, kissed her sister’s head and went away with Bran. Sansa was watching them leave, and did not notice that Jon had come closer, kneeliing in front of her.

‘I never loved Daenerys.’ He repeated. ‘I could never love her. Not when I love you.’

Sansa was shocked. Jon loved... her? How? Gods, she never thought the person she loved would love her back, it always seemed like something that would never happen. Joy and excitement filled her and she smiled, smiled truly for what felt like the first time in years.

‘I love you.’ She admitted, taking his warm hands in her cold ones. He smiled, truly smiled, a smile that lit up his face in a handsome way, and he leaned even closer to her, and Sansa closed her eyes.

His lips felt perfect against hers, and his hands were soft on her face and arm. They stayed like that for what could have been hours, days, but she did no care. Jon loved her, her, and that was all that mattered.

____________

Some years had passed since the wars had ended and that the Northern Queen had been crowned. Six, to be exact. Six years had also passed since Jon and Sansa had married, five since their eldest child had been born, three since the second and one since the third.

Jon couldn’t be happier. He never had thought that he could be this happy, in truth. He was married to the person he loved the most in this world, he had his sister with them and three children, children that he never thought he would have.

When he had killed Daenerys and had been arrested, Jon thought that it was the end of everything. But then his family came and saved him. He then hadn’t dared to believe that he would return home, convinced that the Starks hated him. But they did not, and there he was, six years later, in his bed, with his wife.

Arya had remained at Winterfell with them, and Gendry had come with her. He was King of the Stormlands, and of course, spend some time there with his eldest son, but always came back to the North and his wife. He knew well that Arya would never go with him, no matter how much she loved him or her title. The youngest Stark girl refused to leave her family, and they refused to leave her as well. Her youngest child stayed at Winterfell with his mother, and it was impressing how much he looked like her. 

The three Starks got along very well. While Arya taught Jon and Sansa's children how to fight, Sansa taught her sister's how to rule. The two girls were still very different, but they had come closer as adults and loved how similar their children looked to one another.

With Bran, everything had been different. The boy Jon knew from their childhood was gone, replaced by the Three-Eyed Raven, who seemed to not have any emotions left in his body. After they had gotten back to Winterfell and Sansa had been crowned, Bran had left for the lands of Always Winter, claiming that it was where he belonged and where he should be, rather than Winterfell. Jon, Arya and Sansa had tried to make him stay home, but the youngest Stark refused, and they had no option than to let him go.

Sansa was still sleeping peacefully in his arms, completely cuddled into him. Their direwolves, Ghost and Nyx, were asleep near their bed, and Jon smiled, kissing his wife’s head and closing his eyes again. His three children had direwolves as well, small little direwolves that would become as big as their parents and protect the next generation of Starks.

He still remembered when Sansa had arrived at Castle Black, almost dead and with a gigantic black direwolf by her side. So much had changed since then, and for once, Jon was happy that things had changed. He was home with his wife, sister and children, there was nothing more he could ask for. The six of them were wolves; and the Wolf pack was finally together with no one that dared to break them apart.


End file.
